Ouran High School Kidnapping Case
by Mitzia
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are called to the famous Ouran Academy when female students go missing. They will reluctantly have to rely on the information the host club can give. How will these two groups work together and who is behind the kidnappings? T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Ciel stood outside Ouran Academy, regretting ever hearing about the school. The large building was overflowing with young teens that were too cheerful for his liking. To make matters worse, the school was painted a bright pink. It was disturbing to him that someone would paint a building pink, let alone a school.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" Ciel turned around to see Sebastian.

"Not particularly. The school is just a bit too..."

"Pink?"

"...I was going to say lively, but that works too."

"I must agree. Perhaps a talkative place is the best for finding out information," the butler said.

Ciel scowled as he watched a couple of cheerful girls wall past him, talking about boys and material things. "Let's see if we'll get any useful information," he said.

Sebastian smirked and led him to the front office where they were greeted by a man in a black suit and brown and gray hair.

"Are you the earl?" he asked quietly.

Ciel stood in front of Sebastian and nodded. "Before we speak, perhaps it would be better to go somewhere more private," the earl whispered.

The man nodded and motioned to them to follow him. The three walked through crowded halls until they reached a room with the sign "chairman office" above it. The man opened the door and they entered the large and spacious room.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the chairman, Yuzuru Suoh. I have heard rumors, or rather reports of girls being kidnapped on school grounds," he said.

"Do you know who the culprit is?" Ciel asked.

Suoh shook his head. "Out of all the rumors, no one has any clue. We have questioned every student that remains, but the only lead we found was glistening hair."

"Glistening hair? So are they blonde?" Sebastian asked.

"That's what we asked, but they said it was more like sparkles than it was light."

"What?"

"We don't know what they mean by that, to be honest."

"Is there anyone who seems like a suspect?" Ciel asked.

"Not really, but there is someone who can help you," Suoh said.

"Who?" Ciel asked.

"My son."

"Who's your son?" Sebastian asked.

"Tamaki. You can find him in the host club in music room three."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**A Black Butler/ Ouran crossover is a strange, but possible, combination...beware...XD So this will hopefully be a three-shot or more, depending on my writing mood, but expect three chaps at least! XD I hope you'll enjoy it~!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha-ru-hi!"

Tamaki jumped with his arms out to hug Haruhi, but she moved out of the way. He fell flat on his face and the twins burst out in laughter.

"Haruhi? Why won't you let your dearest daddy hug you?!" he whined.

"You're not my dad and that's sexual harassment!" she said.

Tamaki retreated to his emo corner and the twins continued laughing. A knock on the door interrupted the strangely cheerful atmosphere.

Kyoya opened the door to reveal Ciel and Sebastian. "Is this the host club?" Ciel asked.

Kyoya nodded and the question gained the attention of the other hosts.

"Yes. Are you a guest?" Kyoya asked.

"Not at all. I'm here for information," he said.

"Wow! A male guest! Let's give him our full attention!" Tamaki cheered and threw the earl into the room.

"I'm not a guest, you idiot!"

Sebastian stifled a chuckle and tapped Kyoya's shoulder. "Excuse me, but we are here on official business sent by the chairman and he said you could help us," he said.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and carefully examined the boy. "Is it about the kidnappings?" he asked.  
Sebastian nodded.

"Tamaki! You're dad sent them, so they're not guests. Leave him alone!" Kyoya shouted.

Tamaki pouted and released Ciel who straightened out his outfit. "Thank you."

"Now, what can the host club help you with?" Tamaki asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"The chairman said you'd be able to provide us with information on the kidnappings. I trust you know something?" Ciel said.

Kyoya sat down and opened his black notebook. "What information do you have? It'd be pointless to repeat something now," he said.

"The only thing the chairman said was that the suspect kidnapped young girls and supposedly glistening hair, but not necessarily blonde," Sebastian said.

"My dad said that? Gee, he's always so helpful," Tamaki said.

"The Ootori group has access to highly classified information so he probably wanted them to see Kyoya," Hikaru said.

"Tamaki, you're too busy moping to be aware of hats going on outside of your emo corner," Kaoru said.

Tamaki pouted and sat near the corner of the room so that he could still hear the conversation.

Ciel cleared his throat and regained the hosts' attention. "Anyway, is there a trend with the missing girls?" he asked.

"They were all female students, each having almost nothing to do with each," Kyoya began.

"By that you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"Completely different looks, grades, family backgrounds and occupations, and classes," Honey said, reading over Kyoya's shoulder.

"Of course they don't. That's a simple trick all kidnappers use to confuse authorities, but you already knew that," Ciel said.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and smirked. "Of course. But they all have one thing in common that normal inspectors would miss."

"What might that be?"

"They were all guests of ours at one point or another."

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each and back at the hosts. If that was the only thing they had in common, that automatically makes them suspects. They also match the description from Yuzuru with glistening hair that seemed to sparkle.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know what you're thinking, but I can assure you that we're not suspects," Kyoya said.

Tamaki looked at Ciel in shock. "Huh?! You thought we did it?!"he yelled.

"Senpai, they have all been here. Of course we're suspects," Haruhi sighed.

"Well, we didn't do it. Why would we steal our own guests? They come without pressure or anything anyways," the twins said.

"I can see that, but you're all under suspicion," Ciel said.

"Of course. That's understandable," Kyoya said.

Ciel stood up from the couch. "That should suffice for now, but I have one question. Who are you enemies?"

"Enemies?" Honey repeated.

"Well, we have quite a few. There's the Newspaper club, the Black Magic Club, the girls from Lobelia school, and various family members of ours," Kyoya said.

"Do they have motives?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course they do," Hikaru began.

"They are all jealous of us in some way or another," Kaoru finished.

Ciel nodded and walked towards the door Sebastian had already opened. "I will be back soon, so please have more information ready upon our return," he said.

"The host club will do its best!" Tamaki cheered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Were they helpful in your investigation, master?" Sebastian asked.

"I suppose so. Although we haven't gotten anymore leads, we at least know where to look," Ciel said.

"Where should we look first?" the butler asked.

"I'll ask the clubs they mentioned. Do background checks on the Lobelia students that have had contact with anyone from Ouran in the past two months and any family member involved in the host club activities as well."

Sebastian bowed and watched his master walk down a long corridor. "Let's finish this up quickly," he murmured.

Ciel walked toward the courtyard. "The scenery is quite nice," he muttered. He gazed at the many colored roses in almost every bush. The earl followed a path to a small area where a bulletin board covered in paper stood.

"'Class 1-A Miako Nabashi missing.' 'Class 3-C president gone for two weeks.' 'Class 2-B Kana Minami still not found.' These writers have no idea what they're talking about," he read aloud. The newspaper articles where short and poorly written, according to the earl.

Ciel unpinned the article about the 3-C president and re-entered the school. "Where is the newspaper club?" he asked a pair of male students passing by.

"Upstairs and it's the third door on the right," they said.

Ciel quickly found the grand staircase leading to the next floor and climbed it. He walked down the hallway and reached a door with a bin filled to the brim with newspapers next to it.

He knocked on the door quietly and it opened. "Can I help you?"a boy with black hair asked.

"I'd like to speak to the president about this," Ciel said, holding up the article.

"Let him in."

The black haired boy opened the door more and allowed the earl in.

"Who might you be?" a boy with glasses asked. He sat at a desk covered in books and writing utensils.

"I'm earl Ciel Phantomhive. I'm here to solve the missing persons case," he announced.

"I'm Akira Kotmatsuzawa and that's Chikage Ukyo and Tomochika Sakyo of the newspaper club. How may we assist you?" the glasses boy asked.

"I'm looking for information on the suspect. The only lead I have is glistening hair that isn't necessarily blonde. Do you happen to have anything else?" Ciel asked.

"Sir Phantomhive, we don't have much more information, but perhaps this will help. Chikage, get out the camera," Akira said.

Chikage nodded and took out a camera from a bookcase drawer. He pressed a few buttons and headed it to Ciel.

"That's your suspect and Miako Nabashi-san. We received a letter about Nabashi-san and when we got to the designated location, it was little too late," Tomochika said.

"We were able to get a few shots, but the angle is bad. They are still helpful though," Akira said.

Ciel zoomed into the photos. A blonde girl had her mouth covered by a tall male figure. The suspect had his back facing the camera, but the earl could make out dark but shiny hair.

"Is this what the rumors meant by glistening hair?" Ciel asked, holding the camera out towards Akira.

"We assume so. It's obviously a very dark color, but the sunlight makes it look greenish, don't you think?" Tomochika said.

"I agree. May I have the letter you received and the photos?" Ciel asked.

Chikage handed Ciel a paper with words cut out from magazines glued onto it. "Just take the camera with you," he said.

"You have been a great help to my search," Ciel said as he left the room.

Akira stood up and took out another camera from the desk. "Let's follow him."


End file.
